Victorija Loba
| birth_place = Taganrog, Russia | origin = Skopje, FYR Macedonia | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2003–present | occupation = Singer }} 'Viktorija Loba ('born 17 October 1988) is a Russian-born Macedonian singer. Personal life & music career Loba was born in the town of Taganrog in what is now southwestern Russia, and earlier as child, when she was 8 years old, Loba with her family moved from Russia to Macedonia. She is present in the music scene and TV stations in Macedonia since early age. When she was 15 years old, Loba represented Macedonia in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in 2003, in Denmark, Copenhagen along with Marija Arsovska with the song Ti ne me poznavaš (You don't recognise me), landing in 12th place. In 2004, she has won 1st prize award, and she was honored with the Golden Bachelor of vocal singer in the Senior Group at the International festival "Wind rose" (Roza vetrov) held in Moscow-Russia. From 2008 to 2010 Loba was front man and lead vocal of the Macedonian group "Tumbao Salsa Band" that performs Brazilian, Portuguese and Cuban music, at the same time she was constantly present on television screens with the musical show "Cotton Club" on Alpha TV under the auspices of "Tumbao Salsa Band". In 2010, the most famous event "Golden Ladybug of popularity" (Златна бубамара на популарноста)" declared Loba for "Discovery of the Year". Two years in a row, both in 2011 and 2012, she has performed at the summer festival "Love and Happiness" in Ohrid, Macedonia as a special guest star. She has been working on her solo career for many years. In 2011, at the International festival in Macedonia "Ohrid Fest" in 2011 she won 2nd prize award in pop night, and 3rd award in the international evening, with the song "Nine things" ("Devet raboti"). She and Robert Bilbilov were part of the OGAE Video Contest 2012 with their song Ti Si Vinovna, which came in 11th place. Makfest is the most prestigious Macedonian music festival of modern pop/rock songs. Makfest 2012 was opened by Loba's song "Pocuvstvuvaj Go Ritamot" (Feel the Rhythm) and it was the official song of Makfest 2012. In 2013, with the last hit "Summer Love" she climbed at the first place of Dutch top European list for young talent, Spinnin' Records, and remained on that position for long time. In 2014, at the international festival in Macedonia "Makfest" Loba won award for the Best performance with the song "Samo moj". Her songs are constantly on the top positions of Macedonian pop lists. Loba has experience as actress, as well. In 2007 she played the main role in the drama Lolita by Nabokov in the Macedonian drama theater. Also, she has participated in TV commercials, such as TV commercial for the Company "One Telecommunications" and "Pelisterka" - company for mineral water. Further, she participated in a campaign organized by the Government for prevention of drug abuse. She attempted to represent Macedonia in the Eurovision Song Contest 2015 national final Skopje Fest 2014, with her song Edna edinstvena, which came in 7th place overall. Daniel Kajmakoski became the representative for Macedonia to the 2015 contest. Category:Artists Category:ESC 5 artists